Cookie Jar
by Corrosive Moon
Summary: A compilation of drabbles and one-shots. Mostly Riku/Sora. Chapter 5: The story of a perfect hunter and his beautiful, unsuspecting prey. For Kreyana.
1. Inspector and Thief

**IMPORTANT NOTE! THIS FIC WAS TAKEN DOWN BECAUSE APPARENTLY USING THE WORD "BITCH" IN THE SUMMARY WARRENTS DELETION. I AM REPOSTING THIS CHAPTER AS OF 6/1/2012.  
**

* * *

**Hopefully, this title should look familiar, because it's the title of my first story. :D DO NOT READ IT UNLESS YOU INTEND TO BLEACH YOUR EYES OUT AFTERWARDS FROM THE SHEER HORRIBLENESS OF IT. Yeah, it's pretty terrible, but I can't bring myself to delete the story because I enjoy knowing where I began. **

**So I've revamped this story into sort of a PWP one-shot j(ust to see if I could, hahaha) and decided to commission it as the first story of a one-shot/drabble compilation!**

**Heads up, everyone. This is unbeta'd. (Cuz I was too embarrassed to send this to my beta.)**

* * *

_Inspector and Thief_

* * *

The three Detective Inspectors watched behind the one-way mirror as one of their interrogators tried uselessly to get information out of their most recent arrested criminal. It was easy to tell that the criminal, who currently had his hands cuffed behind his back for good measure as he leisurely balanced his weight on the chair's hind-legs, was in completely control of the conversation with his cheeky replies. The interrogator was becoming more and more upset and consequentially less efficient, if his frenzied, waving arms were anything to go by.

The second tallest of the three, a dashing young man with silver hair and turquoise eyes, sighed heavily.

"Roxas, get Vexen out of there," he said. "This one isn't budging."

Roxas, a blond of petite build, nodded curtly and exited the room.

The lanky redhead detective inspector crossed his arms thoughtfully as Vexen stormed out of the interrogation room. "Riku, this is like, what, the _third_ time we've got this guy in custody?" he asked.

"Yeah, but this is the _first_ time he's actually made it this far into the legal system, Ax," Riku replied, spying a spot on his shiny, black, patent-leather shoes and making a mental note to deal with that later.

"Eh? Really?" Axel looked at him incredulously.

The silver-haired man pulled out a small, neat notebook from his suit, flipped to a page, and began to read. "Sora Hikari. Hair color: brown. Eye color: blue. Estimated height: approximately five foot three. Weight: 125 pounds. Age: approximately twenty. Crimes include: qualified theft estimated to be over fifty million dollars. Additional notes: first time he was picked up, the officers barely sat their asses back down in the car before they realized he was gone. Second time, he managed to stay at the local station for about two hours before he ran off with an officer's car and all the chocolate from the vending machines. Third time..."

"…he screwed up while trying to rob the _Land of the Dragons_ museum," the redhead supplied.

"No," Riku said, turning his turquoise eyes to his co-worker. "He tripped the alarm on purpose."

As Axel blinked in confusion and wonder, the silver-haired man shut his notebook and replaced it in his inner pocket. Riku glanced at his watch. 10:30 PM.

"It's late, Axel," he said a moment later. "You and Roxas take off."

"What? No way!" the redhead protested. "I'm not letting you babysit this kid on your own!"

"I'll be fine," Riku assured him with a smile. "I'm just going to see if I can shake him up a bit. We'll formally start the rest of our investigation in the morning. I know you and Roxas had something special planned. Go. Don't let me spoil your night. Besides, I do my best work on my own. You know that."

Axel was aware that his friend was well-versed in the subtle-but-occasionally-borderline-illegal techniques of interrogation. With a master's in criminal psychology and criminal justice—and a childhood dominated by a dictator-like father—the redhead had seen Riku handle everything with meticulous, near-frightening care. The silver-haired man was never wrong when he got the whiff of a lead and he _always_ got what he wanted out of a criminal.

Biting the inside of his cheek, the redhead nodded. Guiltily and in the back of his mind, he mused that it had been a while since he and Roxas ever got a night to themselves.

"If I get anything promising, I'll let you know," Riku promised.

"Great. Thanks, Riku."

"No problem."

Riku glanced back into the room on the other side and was surprised to find that Sora was grinning right at him. Or at least… that's what he seemed to be doing. This was a one-way mirror. It was impossible for him to know where Riku was standing.

* * *

"Ooh!" Sora said excitedly as the door to the interrogation room opened. The brunet kicked his legs playfully. "You coming to chat me up too? Great! At least you're _way_ hotter than the last guy who was here."

Riku said nothing as he pulled a Lysol-infused napkin from a pack and quickly wiped down the chair before seating himself. The thief watched with a raised brow.

"Good evening, Sora," Riku began. "You may call me Inspector Yorushi."

"Can I call you Inspector Sexy, instead?" The brunet winked. "I love a man in uniform." He rocked his shoulders contently.

The silver-haired man suppressed a groan. "Let's just get down to business: where are they?"

"Where are what?" Sora cocked his head to the side curiously.

"The jewels; the Teardrops of the Moon. The ones you stole."

"Guess." The thief grinned.

"I'm in no mood to play games."

Sora looked hurt. His lower lip jutted out into full-on pout. "But then why else would you be here?" he asked.

"I'm going to ask again: where are the jewels?"

"Up my ass." The brunet smirked.

Surprisingly enough, Riku returned the grin. "Very well," he said, rising from his seat.

Sora was perplexed as the detective rose from his seat and removed his jacket and holster. Riku then took a small bottle of hand sanitizer and cleaned his hands with it. "I can see that I have to have to resort to a more… extensive interrogation for low-life, money-grubbing scum like you," the inspector said, rubbing his hands together until the solution dried.

"Hey, I resent that—wait, what are you doing?" Sora involuntarily fidgeted as the detective approached him.

"You have the right to remain silent. Now shut up." The silver-haired man hand was at the brunet's loose denim clasp.

Sora kicked out despite his cheeky behavior before. "Back off, Inspector!" he shouted, straining against his handcuffs. "This is police harassment! I totally invoke my right to the eighth amendment!"

"You stole over fifty million dollars aggregate. You're not entitled to that anymore." Riku dodged a kick aimed at his nose and ducked in-between the brunet's legs.

"You can't decide that! Hey! Don't!" The thief flailed more desperately just as his jeans were nearly ripped off his person.

"There's no one who can hear you. I've asked the rest the officers to give me some privacy, so I intend to be incredibly _thorough_ with my investigation." The silver-haired man hooked his finger at the elastic of Sora's boxers.

"You wouldn't…" the thief challenged, fear glimmering in the back of his eyes.

Riku smirked. "Try me." He tugged his finger down. Sora thrashed, but in minutes the inspector tossed his underwear over his shoulders.

The brunet crossed his legs, trying to give himself some decency, but Riku would have none of that. He grasped the thief's thighs and spread them apart, the action causing Sora to slip lower in the chair.

"This stops when you tell me where you hid the jewels." Riku said, leering over him as he settled in a spot between the brunet's legs. "Otherwise, I'm obligated to follow the only lead you've told me."

The formerly casual blue hues narrowed dangerously and the thief became defiantly silent.

"Suit yourself," the inspector quipped before wetting a finger quickly in his mouth. It was Sora's only warning before Riku shoved the digit inside him.

"_Ow!_" the thief yelped, his inner muscles instinctively clamping down on the invader. Sora fought hard to control the growing dark-red blush on his cheeks. He would not lose.

A second finger hurriedly joined the first and the two digits groped around the brunet's insides enthusiastically.

"Well, what do you know? It seems you were lying about where the jewels were hidden," Riku commented with a smirk as Sora writhed beneath him. The detective scoffed. "I suppose I shouldn't be completely surprised that a thief would also be a liar." At the last word, Riku's fingers pushed hard into a spot that made Sora's body go rigid and the brunet's breath hitch loudly in his chest with cruel pleasure.

With a completely composed expression, the silver-haired man added a third finger. "I wonder…" he mused while Sora sank his teeth into his lower lip to stifle a groan, "…how should I punish you?"

Riku moved his fingers in slow, tortuous circles before he thrusted them into the brunet's prostate. Sora's back arched into the air and a strangled moan left his lips as the silver-haired man began to pump his fingers into that sweet spot. And he did it again… and again and again and again and again and again until Sora felt that his body was reduced into a squirming, moaning pile of flesh. And just as the thief's entire being was about to tumble over the cliff of his orgasm, Riku's free hand fisted his swollen erection so tightly it was down-right _painful_.

Sora bucked, his mind temporarily thrown into chaos by the incompleteness. "N-no…" he choked. "So… close."

"I'll let you cum if you tell me the real location of the Teardrops of the Moon," Riku said, his eyes seemed to be glowing in the incandescent light of the interrogation room.

"N-nn…" the brunet managed. "…never."

"As you wish," the inspector replied, curling his fingers into the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Again, Sora twisted uselessly. "P… please…!" He gasped. "Ri... In… Inspector… I need to…"

"Tell me where you've hidden the jewels," Riku's sharp, no-nonsense voice cut through the brunet's weak pleads. "One short sentence is all I need, Sora. Just one."

Sora tried to calm himself, to forcibly gather his scattered wits and pride and ignore the senseless throbbing of his cock. But no matter what un-sexy image he brought up, no matter how much self control he mustered, the thief simply couldn't ignore the merciless fingers inside him. They broke though every mental wall the thief could conjure patiently and brutally because inspector knew that in this battle of wills, Sora would be the one who would lose.

And Riku was right. Like always.

"…th-the jade statue… of the Dragon…" the brunet began. "It's hollow. I put the Teardrops of the Moon in a bag and put it there. Now please…! Please let me come!"

Riku smirked. "Of course," he said and released his hold on the brunet's member. In an instant Sora's stomach was sprayed with his hot seed.

The brunet slumped in his chair, his chest heaving. He hardly had time to catch his breath before his chair was knocked over on its back, banging against his wrist the back of the chair and the floor painfully. But before Sora could even cry out, the chair was kicked from underneath him and his legs pulled wide open. Something hot, hard, and suspiciously non-finger pressed against his exposed entrance—no, the Inspector couldn't really think that he could still…? After he'd just…?

Riku thrusted in. Despite the minimal preparation, the thief took the erection easily. Sora threw his head back and moaned, too lost in the fantastic sensation of being filled to complain about the rushed intrusion. Apparently, the inspector had been holding back all this time because he moved with such ferocity that Sora thought he was going to be split open. Or maybe the silver-haired man had a kink for handcuffs.

Either way, the thief had never felt so good in his life. Even though Sora still felt the aftershocks of his orgasm, his raging erection quickly bounced back. They moved faster, the thief rocking his hips to meet Riku's brutal thrusts. Sora's sweet, unrestrained cries filled the room as the inspector plunged deeper and deeper into him… and then deeper still. The brunet felt the familiar muscles in his lower abdomen and back grow taut, preparing for one, last, blissful spasm.

It all ended with a final cry.

"RIKU!_!_"

* * *

"Hot damn, that was amazing!" Sora piped up as he shot up to a sitting position. "We should do Bad Cop-Handcuff Sex all the time! Riku, do you think this counts as role-playing since technically we're sort of playing ourselves? Hey! Riku!" The brunet glanced at Riku, who was lying on his back still basking in the afterglow of sex, and nudged his hip. "Are you listening to me? Does this count as role-playing? I kinda like this bondage, S&M thing we've got going on. It's kinda sexy when you're being mean to me. Is that masochistic? Oh crap, I think I'm a masochist! Anyway, Riku, we should totally have more sex here!"

The inspector's left eye twitch, an irritating muscle spasm that often flared up whenever he was stressed or annoyed, had started at the beginning of Sora's chatter and was now growing into a full-blown headache. Riku propped up the upper half of his body on one elbow. "You're insane," he muttered. "Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to have sex at the station?"

The detective turned to Sora, miffed. "And just what the hell were you doing stealing stuff from a museum tonight? I thought we agreed you'd only rob places during the nights I'm not working!"

"Well, _some people_ aren't rich enough to pay their rent," the thief replied, rolling his eyes at his lover.

"That doesn't mean you have to _steal_ for the money!" The silver-haired man groaned. "Can't you get a normal job like everyone else?"

"You mean like bagging groceries at the supermarket? No way!" Sora waved a disapproving hand and looked offended by the very thought. "Can you imagine having sex with someone who has a lame-ass job like that? Fantastic, Riku. I'd bet you'd be dying to tell your tightass father your boyfriend's a grocery-bagger."

"Is a thief supposed to be any better?" Riku smirked, rising from his recumbent position to a sitting up position as his back began to ache. At the small tinkle of cheap metal, the detective glanced at the brunet. "And take those handcuffs off already, Sora. I know you can do it."

"Why?" Sora purred as he lifted his leg high in the air until his foot was behind his ear. "Too sexy for you, baby?"

Riku had just enough self-control to ignore him and rifle through his coat pocket for the brunet's lock-picking kit. The inspector tossed it at him and Sora caught it in mid-air.

"Hurry up and go home," Riku said. "I need to falsify some documents of your escape and erase any evidence that could lead to our relationship."

The brunet pouted. "Fine…" he said. A millisecond later he was spinning the handcuffs around his index finger. Sora slipped away from the chair and pulled his pants up. "But I get to keep the jewels, right?"

"No," Riku answered firmly.

Sora almost choked. "What do you mean 'no'?_!_" he protested. "I stole them fair and square!"

"I caught you fair and square," Riku grinned, throwing the expression back at the thief's face.

Sora pouted. "Aw, come on, Riku! I got bills to pay! And the man who wants them is a real big mob boss! Like Cut-Off-Your-Pinky-As-A-Sign-Of-Your-Allegiance-To-Me Mob Boss! He'll probably put out a hit on me and I might, like, _die!_ Rikuuuuu!" the brunet whined and put on a very… interesting show of submission as he slid between Riku's leg and rubbed his cheek against the inspector's inner thigh.

The silver-haired man resisted. "No."

…and resisted…

"Stop it, Sora. The answer's no."

…and resisted…

"Don't even… Sora, stop. I…"

…and succumbed.

"Goddammit, fine," Riku gritted out.

"Whoo-hoo!" Sora cheered and kissed his boyfriend happily. "Thank you, baby. I'll make it up to you, I swear! Sure hope your paperwork stuff won't take long..." and then the brunet dropped his voice into a lusty murmur "...'cause I'll be waiting in your bed. Naked. With these." He dangled the handcuffs on his slim index finger, jingled them once, and then disappeared.

It was at that point did Riku really consider speeding up his paperwork.

Riku went through his mental checklist. The tapes had been tampered, last night's security guard had been subtly questioned if he had heard anything unusual last night (he hadn't), and the paperwork had been filed with a shaky, but plausible, lie. Riku's high status and extremely respectable work ethic with cases assured him little scrutiny of his report. Though, the inspector might have exaggerated Sora's prowess a bit (claiming that the brunet had a device that jammed electronics cleverly embedded in his molar and had used Riku's pen to escape was stretching the truth.)

As much as Riku loved Sora's impulsive, energetic, creative ways, the inspector knew that one of these days his boyfriend was going to get him into trouble.

It was a difficult thing for an officer to have a relationship with someone while trying to uphold the law. It was another thing entirely to try to uphold the law and have a relationship with someone who was a _convicted criminal._

Honestly, Riku would spent hours at night worrying his fussy silver head over what would happen should the police find out about his partner. And then Sora would slip through the window (the brunet would never enter through Riku's door, claiming that it was a thief's habit) and shake Riku's world apart. Sora was always so devilishly good at doing that—messing up all his meticulous planning, that is. All reason, constants, lines, lists, charts, equations, and textbook theories fell short at the thief's feet. And if Riku didn't love the obnoxious brunet as much as he did, he would hate him.

Tapping his pen precisely four times over and over again, Riku's mind went back to an open case concerning a woman who killed her husband. They had evidence for motive, but they had yet to find the murder weapon. For a moment, he entertained the possibility that Sora was just in one of his impulsive moods when he stated that he wanted more sex at the station.

And then they got a call that the thief Sora had been caught at Wonderland Antiques while trying to steal a priceless expensive doorknob.

"Also, Riku," Roxas (who was among the first responders) began over the phone with an uncomfortable tone, "the thief, he—uh—explicitly asked that you be notified that he would prefer you use pink, sexy handcuffs this time."

Riku nearly smashed his head over his desktop.

'Thieves!' he cursed bitterly.

* * *

_End_

* * *

**All right, so I utilized a bit more subtly in this fic, so I hope I didn't fail. Hopefully, Riku's tact and cleanliness (and the mentions of his dictator-like father) hinted that he sort of has this OCD-ish personality, while Sora, likewise, definitely has a laid-back personality. Well... at least that's what I was trying to accomplish.**

**I really hope you guys enjoyed the part where Riku says "I'm in no mood to play games." And then Sora replies: "But then why else would you be here?" It **_**was**_** a game! A kinky handcuff game! XD I also apologize if there're any discrepancies in the legal systems, or if I used the nouns "detective inspector" and "inspector" incorrectly. **

**Anyway, thanks to all of you who read this first chapter! I hope that it's enough to entice you to keep checking on my One-Shots and Drabbles Cookie Jar!**

**- See you next chapter!**

**|Corrosive Moon|**


	2. I Feel PrettyUnpretty

******IMPORTANT NOTE! THIS FIC WAS TAKEN DOWN BECAUSE APPARENTLY USING THE WORD "BITCH" IN THE SUMMARY WARRENTS DELETION. I AM REPOSTING THIS CHAPTER AS OF 6/1/2012.**

* * *

**The song Sora sings is **_**I Feel Pretty/Unpretty,**_** by Glee. I do not own this song. And nor do I own **_**Kingdom Hearts**_** or it's characters.**

* * *

_I Feel Pretty Unpretty_

* * *

_Pairing: _Guess.

Rating: H for Happiness.

_Warnings: _Read and see for youself, motherf******.

* * *

Whoever stated that beauty was only skin-deep did not have Sora's insight. The brunet was a devoted advocate of the concept "pretty people have pretty insides."

And with notion in mind, Sora hummed a cheery tune into himself as he slid the scapel across the silver-haired man's milk-pale skin, using the general Y-cut that mortician's usually use. The body jerked, making Sora pause for a moment and frown.

"Stop wiggling," he chasitized the teen, who was bound on the table with tight leather straps at his wrists, knees, ankles, waist and neck. "You're messing me up."

The subject tried to mumble something through the thick, leather gag, a plea maybe, but nothing intelligible came out. There was nothing he could say that Sora wanted to hear anyway. This subject was going to revolutionize the world. He was going to prove to everyone that Sora was, and always will be, right. The subject should feel honored.

Sora continued with his incision. He had to move quickly. The specimen was going to die in less than fifteen minutes due to blood loss and he wanted to reach his objective before he kicked the proverbial bucket.

"_My outsides are cool, my insides are blue…"_ Sora sang softly. _"Everytime I think I'm through it's because of youuuu…"_

He continued to cut down the middle of the subject's abdomen, separating skin, muscle, fat, and veins. Dark blood was pouring out steadily, pooling at the sides of the table, stalking the specimen's silver hair and dripping onto Sora's jeans and shoes. He didn't mind. He would have time to change later.

"_I've tried different ways but it's all the same,"_ the brunet continued. _"At the end of the day, I have myself to blame. I'm just trippin'."_

Sora dug his gloved fingers into the newly separated flesh and pulled to expose the rib cage. The subject was giving muffled, choked screams and it was getting annoying. Sora gritted his teeth and yanked harder, the fleshy flaps finally began to give way to reveal the viscera. Sora eyeballed the readily-visible organs for a moment. There would be time to collec them later. Sora then amused himself by thinking that the beefy red, shiney interior lining sort of looked like the fancy collars of a well-to-do tuxedo. He giggled.

The subject's lungs had already shrivelled up, like dark violet-red deflated balloons. Their delicate pressure system had been ruined and there was nothing to keep them inflated any more. Sora knew he had to work fast now. He could see his prize beating frantically beneath a troublesome sternum. Sora pulled up some regular gardening sheers and began to cut away at the exposed ribs. Crude? Probably. But the shears would serve their purpose.

Carefully, but quickly, Sora dug one blade of the shears underneath an off-white, blood streaked rib and severed it from the breat bone with a thick, audible crunch. The subject jerked for a moment, but he made no more vocal protests. Not that he had any air in his lungs to do so, anyway. Sora then turned to the distal end of the ribs and snapped it off as well. Afterwards, Sora yanked it out and tossed it over his shoulder carelessly. It landed somewhere in the back with a resoundeding _clack! _With wide eyes staring blankly up into the shed's ceiling, specimen seemed to have finally calmed down and the brunet continued his work in peace.

"_You can buy your hair if it won't grow…"_ Sora sang softly.

Crack… crack…

"_You can fix your nose if you say so…"_

Crack… crack…

"_You can buy all the make-up that man can make, but if…"_

Crack… crack…

"_You can't look inside you, find out who am I too.  
Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty."_

The seven true ribs on each side was all he really needed to remove. He snatched up the liberated breastbone and tossed it back with a disgruntled mutter and set his eyes on the heart. The heart was trembling with ventricular fibrillation, like some frightened animal whose hiding place had been uncovered. Sora thought it was really cute. He tenderly ran his fingers along its side.

With a final shudder, the heart stopped. The subject's eyes remained empty and open. The color of his irises were actually quite interesting in death. Sora decided that he would take them too. Afterwards…

The brunet raised his sheers once more and severed the aorta, the pulmonic arteries and veins, and finally the superior and inferior vena cava. With minimal difficulty, he wrenched the organ from the chest cavity. He held the heart up to the light, inspecting and acclaiming it with his sharp eyes.

"_I feel pretty,"_ he sang.

"_Oh, so pretty.  
I feel pretty and witty and bright!"_

Sora giggled. And then giggle rose into a full-on laughing fit so powerful his knees felt weak with sheer, powerful delight. He felt so warm and fuzzy inside it felt that he had eaten a kitten or some sort of happy-go-lucky animal of that sort. Sora raised the heart high into the air, so that it could be seen without fail. Even though the only other human in the room was the bleeding corpse on the table, Sora felt he was showing the magnificent organ to the entire world.

See? Can you see it?

Insides can definitely be pretty too.

* * *

END.


	3. A Bad Cut

******IMPORTANT NOTE! THIS FIC WAS TAKEN DOWN BECAUSE APPARENTLY USING THE WORD "BITCH" IN THE SUMMARY WARRENTS DELETION. I AM REPOSTING THIS CHAPTER AS OF 6/1/2012.**

**All right, so _Bell J_ really helped me out with one of my fanfics (which will be the next one-shot posted in this compilation) and as thanks I set out to do a one-shot in her name with her specifics. Her prompt was a fanfic in which Riku's new haircut in _Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance _is featured. I was really tempted to call this chapter _Hairy Situations_ when I realized that it'd be too lame even for me. :P Also: I made Riku's haircut a bit shorter than necessary. **

* * *

_Bad Hair Day_

* * *

Pairing: Riku/Sora

Rating: T for Tanniwamminonsensiboom.

Warnings: Fluff and a bit of Riku OOC

* * *

Sora sighed softly as he flipped through the pages of an old, but prized, comic book. He glanced up at the clock and tried to estimate the amount of time it would take for Riku and Kairi to come back from the salon. He estimated an hour, at least.

The brunet cherished the fact that his hair was rather low-maintenance. Sure, it was an unruly mess that (at certain times and specific angles) could only ever pass for cute, but at least all Sora needed to do when he got up in the morning was run his hands through his hair and was off.

Riku, however, devoted at least half an hour to his hair. The long, silky silver locks needed a specific volumizing shampoo, a fine tooth comb, several minutes of tedious hair-drying with the use of a diffuser—whatever the hell _that_ was—and the use of numerous serums and potions to keep the humidity and frizz locked out. Oh, and Riku also had monthly salon treatments for his hair and he kept a world-class hair care kit (the contents of which was only rivaled by Marluxia's) in his bag at all times.

Sora once declared that Riku did not need half the crap he put in his hair because he had never ever seen Riku's tresses look less than perfect. The silver-haired man only scoffed and replied with, "No shit."

It wasn't that the brunet was jealous. Not exactly. Sora had had one too many nightmares of his boyfriend running off with a make-shift doll out of his hair (which the brunet would never admit to anyone) but that wasn't the point. It was more like the Sora was concerned with his boyfriend's deep-rooted obsession.

Sora raised his eyes a fraction as he heard the front door open and close loudly. He raised his brow at Riku's quick footsteps.

"Hey," the brunet greeted. "So was the trip to the salon—"

"I don't wanna talk about it!" came the snappy reply. Angry footfalls echoed right into their bedroom's bathroom, followed by a harsh _slam!_ that rocked the house to its foundations.

"Riku?" Sora rose from his seat, set his comic book aside and went to their shared bathroom. "Riku what's wrong?"

"I am never coming out of this bathroom ever again!" The silver-haired man sounded like he was choking back tears.

Sora rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "All right, what happened?"

"It's all Kairi's fault!" the silver-haired man seethed. "I should have never trusted her!"

"Come on, Riku, whatever she did, I'm sure it isn't _that_ bad."

"Yes it is!"

"I bet you cancer kids have it worse," the brunet smirked smartly.

"…Sh-shut up!"

"Just saying. Open the door, Riku. You can't stay in there forever."

"Yes, I can!"

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can!"

Sora threw his hands up. "Oh my God, you are _such_ a girl!"

"I am not!" said the silver-haired man holing up in a bathroom because of a bad hair day.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Prove it, then!" The brunet challenged.

A moment of silence.

"You have to promise not to laugh," Riku said.

"Okay."

"Promise me!"

"All right, all right, I promise. Geez."

The door opened quickly and they came face to face. Riku's silver hair, which was once well passed his shoulder blades, now barely grazed the back of his neck. The Sora highly doubted that short locks were longer than his own.

For about a minute, they said nothing. Riku's face grew redder as Sora's blue eyes grew wider and wider.

The brunet's lip twitched as he tried to regain his self-control. He reigned in all emotion and focused on keeping his face blank.

Sora burst into laughter a millisecond later.

Riku threw the door shut and twisted the lock closed.

"I hate you!" the silver-haired man shouted.

"Ri—ha ha ha!—Riku! I didn't—hee hee! I'm—ha ha ha ha!" Sora felt his knees hit the ground as he doubled over in laughter. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" The brunet forced out between laughs. "It's—hee hee ha ha ha!—it's just so short!"

"I only wanted a trim but Kairi talked the stylist into lobbing the entire thing off!" Riku explained, sounding hysterical. "And the stylist just kept _chopping_, and…!" He broke off in anguish.

"Look, Riku, I didn't mean to laugh," Sora said once he had control of himself.

Silence.

"Okay, maybe I did. But seriously, it's not the end of the world."

No response.

"It'll grow back!"

Nothing.

"You're giving me the silent treatment, aren't you?"

…

The brunet entertained the idea of getting the spare key and forcing the door open, but Riku had always been stronger than he was. Sora realized that perhaps the best action was to wait until the silver-haired man got over himself. With a soft sigh, he turned and headed out of the bedroom.

* * *

"Hey, Riku, ready to come out, yet?" Sora asked, knocking on the bathroom door as he scrolled down a webpage on his phone.

The silver-haired man didn't respond.

"Don't tell me you killed yourself over a bad hair cut."

Nothing. But shuffling could be heard at the other side of the door, which was a good sign.

Sora hummed thoughtfully when he noticed Kairi's updated facebook status.

_The famous silver locks are gone! XDDDDD ROTFL, _it said.

"Well, that's cute of her," Sora said to himself.

* * *

"Ri-ku!" the brunet sang as he knocked on the door. "I've brought you food! Fish 'n' chips fresh from that Blue Island restaurant you like so much! I'll let you have some if you open the door!"

Nothing. Though, Sora was speculated that Riku was highly tempted. Blue Island Fish 'n' chips was his favorite comfort meal.

After three minutes of staring at a closed bathroom door, Sora pouted and made a tactical retreat.

* * *

"All right, Riku, now you're just being ridiculous!" Sora said as he stalked to their bedroom. "I refuse to let you rot in a bathroom over your weird-ass hair insecurities. Open the door, Riku."

Silence.

"Okay, fine." Sora pulled out his cell phone from his pocket. "Let me put it this way: I have your father's cell on speed dial and if you don't come out within the next ten seconds, I'm calling him."

"You wouldn't dare!" Riku shouted back.

"Try me," the brunet challenged. "Nine seconds left."

"You're bluffing."

"Eight… seven… six… five… four… three…"

Riku wasn't budging.

"…two… one… I'm dialing." Sora pressed down the number four on his key pad and then hit the speaker button so his boyfriend could hear.

"It's ringing," the brunet announced.

Frantic pitter-patter could be heard on the other side of the door. Riku was probably pacing; weighing Sora's stubbornness and his fear for his father. In essence, the brunet knew that resorting to contacting Sephiroth was a low-blow, but he pushed that bit of ethics aside.

"…_Hello?" _Riku's father answered.

"Mr. Yorushi, good evening," Sora greeted cordially. "I'm sorry to bother you but I—"

"No!" Riku shot out of the bathroom and ran right for the brunet's cell phone.

"—justwantedtosayhi—GAH!" Sora barely managed to end the call just as Riku (who was moving too fast to stop his momentum) tackled him. The silver-haired man's hand wrenched Sora's cell phone away and tossed it out the hallway before the brunet could try anything else.

They lied there, panting in silence with Riku pinning Sora in place with his body. Then finally the brunet giggled. Riku narrowed his eyes, but he didn't move.

"You know…" Sora began, residual laughter clinging to his light-hearted tone. "…From down here, your hair cut looks pretty good."

The silver-haired teen blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah…" the brunet reached up and placed his fingers on each side of Riku's face. "It's a lot easier to get to your cheeks. And your hair doesn't tickle me like this. Or blind me," he added, teasingly. "I like it."

"Mm… you know what?" the silver-haired man muttered in between liplocks. "I think I like it too."

* * *

When he woke up, Riku spent about fifteen seconds recalling how he and Sora managed to relocate themselves to the bed. After a moment he gave up and turned his attention to his boyfriend. The nude brunet lying on his side with his back to him, snickering at something Riku couldn't see.

"What's up?" the silver-haired man asked, moving to habitually brush his silver hair out of his eyes when he realize that it was now too short.

"Check out Kairi's new facebook post." Grinning ear-to-ear, Sora turned around and shoved his cell phone too close to Riku's face. The silver-haired man had to squint a bit but in seconds the black and white text became clear.

_WURST DAY OF MY LIFE! NEVER GONNA SHOW MY FACE IN PUBLIC AGAIN! _it said.

Riku quirked his lips into a lop-sided grin. "Neat," he said. "What do you think happened?"

"Oh, I don't know…" the brunet said with a far too innocent inflection as he placed his phone on their bedside table. "Maybe someone snuck into her house and put green hair dye into her shampoo? Your guess is as good as mine."

Riku smirked. "You are one devious, sexy piece of ass," he said.

Sora laughed.

* * *

THE END

* * *

—**So, Bell J, do I get a thumbs up?**

_**|Corrosive Moon|**_


	4. 1771 Kingdom Street

******IMPORTANT NOTE! THIS FIC WAS TAKEN DOWN BECAUSE APPARENTLY USING THE WORD "BITCH" IN THE SUMMARY WARRENTS DELETION. I AM REPOSTING THIS CHAPTER AS OF 6/1/2012.**

**Happy birthday _KitsuneHitsugaya_! You're the first person who has ever wished for me to write something for them and I feel extremely honored! :DDDD I hope you like this oneshot! I kinda changed a couple things and loosely interpreted others in your request because this weird little idea just planted itself into my head and just would not let go. Sorry… I hope you still like it!**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

_1771 Kingdom Street_

* * *

_Pairing: _Sora/Riku, plus others... sorta.

_Rating: _M for Magnalamalicious.

_Warnings:_ watch out, ladies and gents, we're gonna get a little weird.

* * *

Kingdom Street was a quiet, calm street located in Twilight Town. The houses were constructed beautifully, and the families were small, quaint, and friendly. Everyone knew just about everyone. As far as the residents were concerned, it was a regular, boring neighborhood with regular, boring problems. Every once in a while, a cold endemic would flare up or a pet would run away, but rarely did anything really exciting happen.

On 1771 Kingdom Street, there was a two-story house that had been there for a very, very long time. Talk to anyone on Kingdom Street and they'd probably tell you the same thing about 1771:

"That house has been there for as long as I can remember. Who lives there? Beats me."

No one knew who lived in the mysterious house, except that someone had to be occupying it. The lawn was trimmed and the windows were spotless. However, the mysterious owner—or owners, if that was the case, were never seen. No one, not even the families of 1770 and 1772, tried to investigate their neighbor. No mail was delivered, no girl scout came by 1771 to sell cookies, no Jehovah's Witness even paid a visit.

The youngsters of the neighborhood invented wild stories about the house, saying that it was occupied by ghosts, ghouls, witches, or a secluded, conniving mass-murderer with a god-complex. Some even speculated it was a gateway to another world. Whatever the tale was, no one dared probe the truth. That's how it's always been. And the residents of Kingdom Street—including those of 1771—were happy.

The group of teens laughed loudly as they continued down the street. They had just come from The Usual Spot, a popular hang-out for adolescents that was incidentally within walking distance of Kingdom Street where they all lived.

There were five of them in all; Riku, Sora, Roxas, Demyx, and Kairi. Like all the residents of Kingdom Street, they didn't dwell on the enigma that was 1771.

Then the sixth member of the group, who had been with them the entire time they were out but had remained unnoticed, began to lead them to 1771. The five teenagers continued chatting amiably as their direction suddenly changed, walking on like going to 1771 had been their intention all along. The sixth member almost laughed, but she placed her small hand over her lips and held it in, though her royal-blue eyes danced with delight.

The door of 1771 opened to a private party filled with peculiar guests. The five teens felt no surprise that they had finally set foot into the mysterious house and nor were they compelled to explore any bit of it. They kept talking about school, homework, and parents as the party guests swarmed around them.

At first, the festivity had stopped and the only noise that could be heard was Demyx's laughter as Kairi joked about their science teacher. But then the company recognized the ebony hair of the mysterious sixth member, and readily slipped back into ease, more chipper than before.

A demon with the appearance of a young man with black hair and golden eyes moved out of the crowd.

"Xion, mamy*****, there you are," he said, looking pleased. "I was wondering where you had gone. What have you got there?"

The chatter of the teenagers had died down and they now stood in a detached stupor. Xion giggled.

"Vanitas, aren't they adorable?" the enchanter asked, catching the crook of Sora's arm. "I thought you might like them. They are so very charming. I figured they might want to attend the party."

"You know humans are not allowed here," Vanitas said in a stern, but gentle, tone. "It's against the rules."

"Oh, but _you_ never follow the rules, either, Vanitas!" Xion argued, pouting defiantly. "And Sephiroth is worse than you are! Even Zexion isn't so goody-goody all the time! Let the humans stay! Please?" She batted her pretty doe-like eyes.

The demon was not in the mood to deny her. Despite her immature nature, Xion was a force to be reckoned with when she really wanted something. In any case, humans always made for good entertainment, especially in this house. Vanitas gave her an indulgent smile and nodded.

"Show them The Rooms," he said. "I'm sure your guests will love them. Netrae ahar cah.******" He waved her off and went to find Sephiroth, who was elegantly sipping a wine glass full of his favorite blood type, intent on speaking to him about the examples they were setting for their youngest house mate.

Xion hurried along, the group of humans following after her as if hypnotized.

* * *

1771 had six unique rooms, which were—and always had been—simply named The Rooms. Each room was unique and had existed long before Vanitas, Sephiroth, Zexion, and Xion occupied the house. They were created by old, powerful magic, but their purpose and reason for being was unknown. Even Xion did not know why The Rooms existed despite the fact she had lived in 1771 the longest (though at what cost the other tenants had yet to fully discern.) Either way, the no one threatened them out of reverence and trepidation.

Every room was alive. They each had their own temperates, mood swings, and ways of communication. The Rooms were even prone to moving around as they wanted, often creating impossible loops and mazes. It was only Xion who could navigate through The Rooms effortlessly.

Generally, as long as they behaved, the supernatural creatures could walk through The Rooms without trouble. Humans, however, were a different story. The Rooms loved to play with humans. But humans were not built to withstand the games of The Rooms, unfortunately.

The Blue Room, the kindest of The Rooms, gave the humans fantasies. Xion and the creatures of The Blue Room watched in fascination as the teenagers gestured about individually, lost in their happy delusions. The werewolves then proposed a game: who could find out what the humans' fantasies were? The notion quickly caught on and soon the entire room was part of the fun. Though, few managed to guess all of the humans' delusions correctly.

Kairi was radiant from the top-most tower of her castle, clothed in a brilliant gown of diamonds made of starlight, held together by string spun from the night sky. Her gold tiara was endowed with large jewels of emerald, topaz, garnet, and aquamarine. She didn't raise her arms to her people because they were swathed in red blood. Behind her, bleeding from at least a dozen stab wounds, was the woman whose name, title, and clothing she had stolen.

Demyx was finally on the stage he dreamed of. His gazillion fans were screaming as he ended his final notes. They were shouting endless praise, saying he was a god. Yes. They'd die for him if he wished. Demyx was so happy he could cry.

Roxas was happily slaughtering two bullies in his Algebra class. He stabbed his mechanical pencils right into their jugulars. They sputtered and choked on their own blood before finally dying. They were always so mean to him for no goddamn reason. No one liked them, not even the teacher. In fact, the teacher and the students raised Roxas up on their shoulders, cheering. "Finally!" they said. "Thank you, Roxas! Thank you!"

Sora was off on some adventure, swinging a sword brazenly and shouting. He looked absolutely precious. Though apparently at some point he botched his final, most important mission and now he was being screwed viciously by the enemy. Sora sounded as if he didn't like it, though it wasn't in The Blue Room's nature to give someone a fantasy he or she didn't want. … … …Interesting.

Riku was fucking someone very enthusiastically. Whether or not his partner was enjoying it as much as he was, the audience wasn't entirely sure. But Riku certainly looked happy.

The Purple Room wanted one special person to see God. Riku, Roxas, Demyx, Kairi, and Sora were sitting together in an arc, muttering a prayer they were certain they had never heard before.

Then Kairi was chosen to see Him. She was so overcome with joy she almost cried. "Yes, yes, of course…" she muttered as The Room whispered into her ear.

"I trust you," she whispered, ecstatically. "I know I can see Him if I trust you." She gripped the forks—which had been handed to her by a very kind zombie—and jabbed them deep into her eye. The auburn-haired girl cried out in ecstasy. Xion watched, her head cocked to one side curiously.

"Ah, I see him!" Kairi sobbed happily, crimson tears and vitreous and aqueous humor pouring from her mutilated eye sockets. She did not stop until the fork's cheap plastic prongs hit the back of her skull. The auburn-haired girl shook passionately. "Sweet Lord_… I can see his glory!_"

Kairi's body fell to the floor, lifeless.

Sora jutted his lower lip out. "I'm so jealous…" he said,

"It's okay, Sora," Riku assured him with a pat on his back. "You can see him next time."

A ghoul wrenched a fork free from Kairi's skull. It peered curiously at the mess of blood and eye tissue clinging to the prongs. The ghoul gave a pleased hum before shoving the forkful of human meat into her mouth.

The Green Room made them see the truth. The humans huddled together. They remembered what happened in the Purple and Blue Rooms. They suspected with bone-chilling, near-certainty that they would not get out of this house alive.

"We have to get out," Riku said, though even he did not believe his own words. But he said them because he had always been someone who took control of the situation. Even if it was hopeless, he had to try. He had to. "We have to think of something."

But there was nothing.

Sora drew his legs inward and placed his forehead on his knees as he dwelled on his fantasy from The Blue Room. He was horrified.

Roxas nodded, which was more of a knee-jerk response than anything.

Demyx was sobbing, he couldn't help it. He didn't want to die. There were still so many things he wanted to do.

In the Orange Room, the humans were hungry. They attacked each other like wild animals. Riku, Roxas, and Sora were ganging up on Demyx, who had always been one of the weakest of their group friends. But Demyx's will to live drew out his strength. He was holding out well despite losing his index finger to Roxas a few minutes ago. The blond was in the corner, chewing on the digit happily. Little rivers of blood were streaming from his mouth.

Then suddenly a slate-haired wraith, who wasn't too far from the wall Sora and Riku had boxed Demyx in, slid out the crystal blade from his wrist and sank it into the space behind the sandy-blond's ear. Demyx jerked, his mouth slack-jawed and eyes wide as the tool sucked the cerebral fluid right from his head. Then the wraith pulled out his blade, and Demyx fell to the floor like dead weight. Sora, Roxas, and Riku shot forward, digging their canines and incisors into their friend's flesh like it was the first meal they had had in days.

Xion crossed her arms and jutted her lip out at the wraith. "You're no fun, Zexion," she said as the room was filled with noises of wet, sloppy eating.

Zexion licked every last drop of succulent, clear brain fluid from his tool before it disappeared back into the sheath of skin.

"Forgive me, Xion," the wraith said as he returned to his book. "I seldom have the opportunity to feast on a fearful human mind under the influence of The Rooms."

Xion looked dissatisfied by the answer, but she didn't argue. "Oh, okay…" she conceded. "But warn me next time you wanna eat one of my guests."

In the White Room, they sang.

"_Thought I saw you in the battleship__  
__But it was only a look-alike__  
__She was nothin' but a vision trip__  
__Under the warning light._

"_She was close__  
__Close enough to be your ghost__  
__But my changes turned to toast__  
__When I asked her if I could call her your name._

"_I thought I saw you in the rusty hook__  
__Huddled up in a wicker chair__  
__I wandered over for a closer look__  
__And kissed whoever was sitting there_

"_She was close__  
__And she held me very tightly__  
__'Til I asked awfully politely__  
__Please, can I call you her name?"_

Xion applauded joyously. A pink-haired fairy offered the three adolescents a rose bouquet—which had been plucked from his well-kept hair—before thanking the enchanter for the lovely party and disappearing in a cloud of petals.

In the Red Room, they told each other their deepest secrets.

"I don't think killing someone is too harsh," Roxas confessed. "I mean, some people should just die, you know? They're not gonna contribute to society or anything, but we have to deal with it because social norms state that it's bad to kill someone. It's so stupid. We should at least be able to kill the useless ones."

"I think it would be really hot to rape someone," Riku said, straightforward.

"I've never told anyone this…" Sora began. "But sometimes I get really…"

"Really what, Sora?" Roxas pressed, curious.

"Sometimes I… I'm really pining to have something inside me. No, not like I'm hungry, Roxas!" The brunet snapped as his brother snickered. "I mean like..._"_" Sora dipped his head down for a moment, but the gesture was enough for his two remaining friends.

"No way!" Roxas leaned forward, unable to believe his sweet older brother even had such urges.

"I really hate it," Sora went on, "but that feeling just keeps growing and growing and I don't know how to make it go away. Jacking off isn't enough."

"So what do you do?" Riku asked.

"I… The first time… there was a bottle of Coca-Cola at my desk, one of those half-liter ones…" Sora paused.

The blond gasped, wide-eyed. "Did you really…?"

"Well, like-I _had_ been reading up on things like that so I knew how to stretch myself 'n' stuff. And I had also been... experimenting." The brunet's cheeks flared at the precise moment Riku thought his pants were too tight. "It hurt a lot, actually… But..." Sora giggled. "I liked it and now I do it almost every night!"

"Xion, sweetie?" A tall, lanky fire demon with red hair bent down and tapped her on the shoulder. "You mind if I have that brunet one? I'll give you five firegems for him."

The ebony-haired girl looked up at him with a contemplating expression. Firegems were rare jewels that only fire demons could make. Forging one was a laborious process that few fire demons had the mettle to undertake. Each firegem had a unique flame that burned brightly inside it and Axel was known to make some of the most beautiful firegems in this plane.

"Hmmm… Nope!" she chirped. "I like him, too. But you can have the blond one."

The fire demon hummed thoughtfully for a moment. "Okay."

Axel thanked the enchanter for the party and wasted no time in whisking Roxas away.

In the Black Room, Riku and Sora gave themselves to temptation. They fucked hard and wantonly. Sora submitting to Riku as the older teen pounded into him until the brunet thought he was going to break. …And then they fucked some more, writhing, thrusting, and moaning like they only had seconds before their brief lives were snuffed out.

Vanitas, who had been watching the two teens with earnest amusement as he chewed on a severed human infant's leg, approached Xion.

"Motec*******, inviting humans to our party was a splendid idea," he said. "Let's keep these two. I like them."

"Oh, Vanitas!" Xion said as she clapped her hands together in glee. "Really?"

"Barur********. I'll talk to Sephiroth and Zexion about it. But I'm sure they won't mind two new pets."

* * *

THE END…?

* * *

*mamy: **a term of endearment in Hebrew.**  
******Netrae ahar cah: **means "see you later!" in Hebrew.**  
*******Motec**: sweetie (the term of endearment sweetie, not the treat) in Hebrew.****  
**********Barur: **"of course" in Hebrew.**

**God, I am TWISTED. Also, for those who couldn't figure it out, Vanitas is a Rabisu, a Babylonian monster that eats babies and crouches at doorways to attack people. The Hebrew phrases and the severed baby leg were supposed to be a hint. Rabisu are supposedly prevalent in Hebrew cultures. Though, _Bell J_, my Jewish consult, has never heard of them. :/**

**The song that Riku, Sora, and Roxas sing is _Cornerstone_ by _Arctic Monkeys_. I don't own it.**

**So the prompt for this story was a rumored haunted house with ghouls and vampires 'n stuff and Sora and Riku and their friends walked in. In the house there would be different occupants in each room, who molded the room differently and controlled the mood of the room. Like the board game _Betrayal at the Haunted_ _Mansion_, _KitsuneHitsugaya_ said. I don't know what that game is, but the changing rooms really intrigued me. **

**However, because I rediscovered how much I loved _The Masque of Red Death_ by Edgar Allan Poe, I made the rooms control in control of the mood instead of the monsters. (Sorry, _KitsuneHitsugaya! _I just couldn't let go of that idea. DX Well, technically, I sort of followed it because each room is ruled by a magical entity…) I believe I even panned through the rooms in the same color sequence. I changed the violet room to the red room, though, because violet's too much like purple. **

**And there's _one_ _other_ thing that had influenced this fic. I'll give you a clue: all of the things that happened in The Rooms are based on the first volume of a certain comic series. (As a sidenote: I DO NOT OWN THE COMIC SERIES.) Whoever guesses it first I'll… I dunno, I'll write you a one shot to your specifics or something. **

—**So, _KitsuneHitsugaya_, do I get a thumbs up? **

_**|Corrosive Moon|**_


	5. Hunted

**To **_**Kreyana**_**, who gave me very generously written reviews for my fics, picked up the subtle references in my fic, **_**The Mortician's Son**_**, and even pointed out a horrendous error in **_**The Mortician's Son**_**. It really is fans like you that make me proud to write. I thank you, and I hope you enjoy this one-shot.**

* * *

_Hunted_

* * *

_Pairing:_Riku/Sora

_Rated: _M for Monospinny

_Warnings: _blood, sexual content, attempts at drama and dark themes. You have been warned.

* * *

Sora hummed a soft tune to himself as he stepped out of his apartment. Just as he was about to turn the key he heard his new neighbor exit the apartment next to him. The brunet had only seen the man briefly as he moved in with his scant belongings last night. He was taller than Sora and had silver hair and strange turquoise eyes.

The man caught sight of Sora.

"Oh, good evening," he said and extended a gloved hand. "I'm your new neighbor. I don't think we've met. I'm Riku."

The brunet beamed, took the offered hand and introduced himself. "I'm Sora. Sorry, but I have to go. Work, y'know."

"At night? Must be tough," Riku commented lightly as he casually placed his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah, but it keeps me from going hungry." Sora shrugged. His eyes lit up excitedly as an idea came to him. "Hey, what are you doing tomorrow night?"

Riku thought for a few seconds. "Nothing much."

"I've got a night off tomorrow. Wanna come over for dinner—just as a welcome to the apartment sort of deal!" the brunet clarified, his cheeks tinting red. "I make a really mean chicken alfredo pasta."

A charming smile curled on the silver-haired man's lips. "Sure. I'd love to," he said. "Eight o' clock all right?"

"Yeah, eight's perfect." Sora grinned. "Well, I'll see you then, Riku!"

Again, Riku flashed that knee-buckling smile. "I look forward to it, Sora," he murmured.

Sora whirled around and nearly skipped down the hall in excitement. Riku leaned one shoulder against the wall, watching the brunet with unabashed interest. He almost didn't even notice the light footsteps that approached him from behind.

"Wow," said a haughty voice. "You. Are. An. _Idiot_."

"Don't be unkind, Xion," Riku said without looking at her.

"You could have taken him now, if you wanted." The short-haired girl crossed her arms and huffed. "I've never seen anyone go through such lengths to get a simple meal. How long has it been since you've started stalking him, Riku? Two weeks?"

"Patience is a virtue," the silver-haired male singsonged.

Xion huffed. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with your food?" she countered.

"Sora is worth it," Riku replied simply, thinking of those large blue eyes, chocolate-colored hair and delicate face. The silver-haired male turned to his friend and grinned broadly, a sharp canine gleaming momentarily in the dim incandescent light. "Sora is _definitely_ worth it," he added.

Xion, too young and impatient (at least when compared to Riku's age) to comprehend his rationale, simply shrugged her confusion off. "Well, I'm gonna go grab something to eat. Wanna come with?"

"Hmmm," the silver-haired vampire hummed thoughtfully. "I suppose. Something light. I don't feel like satiating myself tonight."

"Saving some room for tomorrow, I bet."

"Naturally."

Sharing a quaint smile, they walked out of the building and into the night. Riku could feel his fangs aching already; hungry for the ambrosial blood he knew Sora's throat would yield.

He couldn't wait for tomorrow night.

* * *

Riku knocked on the door at 8:00 PM sharp. Moments later, he heard Sora rush to the door and open it.

"Hi," he said, a little breathlessly. Riku's excellent eyes caught how Sora's gaze lingered just a fraction of a second longer at his collar and he congratulated himself on choosing his dark, v-neck long-sleeve.

"Evening," the vampire greeted coolly. "Care to let me in?"

"Of course, of course. Please come in," the brunet said, stepping aside to let Riku through.

"Thank you."

Sora's apartment was similar to Riku's in size and shape: one bedroom, one bathroom. The kitchen was on Riku's right as he stepped through the doorway. The human skittered to the pot on the stove and checked the contents anxiously. From the smell, the silver-haired vampire could tell it was pasta noodles.

"Sorry, but I was expecting you to be a bit late," Sora admitted.

Riku quirked an eyebrow. "You thought I wouldn't keep my word?"

"Nah, I thought you'd to be too cool to come on time," the brunet smiled sheepishly and replaced the lid of the pot. "Dinner will be ready in ten minutes."

Riku slid into a chair at the lackluster table, which was identical to the horrendous kitchen furniture that had also been placed in his apartment. He drummed his fingers lightly on the surface, enjoying how Sora squirmed with excitement.

"So, have you… been in Radiant Garden long?" Sora asked, nervously stirring the pot with his back to the vampire.

"A while," Riku said. "I had traveled a lot before a decided to stay here."

"Ah," the brunet nodded and flashed a bright smile. "Same here. I actually moved in about a month agomyself. So are you… I mean, do you plan on staying in town a while?" He lifted the pot and began to empty the pasta and water into a strainer.

"I'm considering it," the silver-haired male said, appreciating the dark denim skinny jeans Sora was wearing. "Those pants make your ass look divine, by the way," Riku commented flippantly with a grin.

The pot slipped out of Sora's hands and his cheeks flooded with a luscious, dark, red color. Riku laughed smoothly as the brunet managed to regain hold of the kitchen appliance. The vampire loved teasing the human far too much. Riku was especially fond of those delicate cheeks and the way they blushed.

"I apologize," the silver-haired male said, keeping his expression light-hearted. "I didn't mean to startle you so badly."

"No, it's all right I just… u-um," Sora turned away in embarrassment. "You surprised me."

"Ah, I see." Riku placed his fingertips together thoughtfully. He watched the brunet carry on, a marked anxiousness in his movements.

"I take it people don't flirt with you often," Riku commented.

Sora paused for a moment as he mixed the pasta, sauce and chicken together. "Is it that obvious?" he mumbled self-consciously. He turned and set the food on the table.

"A bit," the silver-haired male replied, rising from his seat. "Where are the plates? I'll get them."

"No, let me," the brunet said quickly, gesturing for Riku to sit back down. "You're the guest. I'll set the table."

The vampire smiled and settled into his chair once more. Riku wondered how long he could push these pleasantries. The silver-haired male rather enjoyed this simple dinner. He couldn't remember the last time someone prepared food for him. It felt nice, quaint, and rather nostalgic of the human past he had thrown away long ago. Riku didn't even mind going through the motions of eating despite the fact that any human food tasted like ash in his mouth.

When they finished, the vampire raised an amused brow as the brunet pulled a wine bottle out of the refrigerator.

"How romantic," Riku commented with his most suave smile. Actually, alcohol was the perfect means to entrap his quarry and, judging by Sora's petite figure, Riku wouldn't have to wait long until the brunet was drunk.

They drank congenially in the quiet apartment on Sora's couch, chatting idly about the cities they've been to. Riku smoothly cajoled Sora to down glass after glass as the night wore on. Oh, Riku drank a fair share, but an extremely high alcohol tolerance was one of the perks of vampirism. The poor human had no idea what he had gotten himself into—had no suspicions as he drank himself into a haze in front of a clever predator.

After five glasses, Sora was hardly in any state of mind to listen to anything. Riku smirked and made his move. He pried the wine glass out of the brunet's hand and kissed him deeply. The vampire smirked as Sora moaned beneath him and clumsily kissed back.

'What a thoughtful prey,' Riku mused as he delved his tongue into the human's mouth, his hands on the brunet's hips to keep him from pulling away. He felt Sora's soft, warm hands on his chest, shyly exploring his body on their own, hardly daring to go below the vampire's waist.

Sora broke away suddenly, gasping for breath.

"S-sorry…" the human panted, his cheeks flushing a dark red from wine and lust. "Sorry, I'm… I'm not usually like… this." He averted his gaze.

"It's all right, Sora," Riku murmured, brushing his thumb tenderly along the brunet's jaw line. "Just relax…"

"Bed. P-please…" Sora begged, clinging onto the vampire's shirt. Who was Riku to deny such a request from his darling host?

The silver-haired male gathered the brunet into his arms and moved to the bedroom. Once Sora was laid down and made comfortable, Riku found himself preoccupied with the brunet's neck. Lulled into a pleasant daze by alcohol, Sora tilted his head back to allow the vampire better access. Riku pressed his nose against the base of the brunet's neck, inhaling the scent of sweat and paupu body wash, and brushed his lips against the hot skin. Immediately, Sora tensed at the contact.

"R-Ri… ku…" the brunet gasped, his hands snapping to the vampire's arms to steady himself.

Riku grinned. Sora was just too cute. The silver-haired male kissed and sucked the human's exquisite neck. Riku's tongue tingled as he found the throbbing pulse of Sora's carotid arteries.

Lub-dub.

Lub-dub.

Lub-dub.

Each heartbeat synced with the dull ache of Riku's canines, but the vampire strangled back the impulse to bite. He wanted to wait until Sora's blood was the most sublime: the moment when the human was toppling over the edge in orgasm. But… maybe… just a taste. Sora's blood smelled absolutely _delicious_. Just… a little… nibble—

A strong hand gripped his neck and pulled him down. Amidst his momentary confusion, Riku heard the gentle twang of metal and found himself flat on his back on the bed, his wrists tied above him to the metal bed frame with some sort of wire while a triumphant Sora straddled his waist.

"Wh—what…?" Riku sputtered, stunned.

What the balls just _happened?_!

Sora placed a finger to one side of his lips and giggled. "Too easy," he murmured, his voice deprived of the timid innocence it held just a few moments ago. "You're really stupid. Oh well, at least you're pretty."

"What did you just say?" the vampire growled.

"I said you were stupid," Sora repeated, prodding Riku's forehead. "Stuuuupid. Want me to say it again?"

The sheer audacity of the brunet was so appalling Riku's mind nearly went blank with rage. He kicked out uselessly.

"You piece of shit!" the silver-haired male snarled. "When I get out of this I swear I'm gonna fuck you into next Tuesday and _then_ kill you!" He bared his fangs menacingly but Sora was completely composed.

"Go ahead and try to break that wire, I dare you," the brunet said, coolly. "It's specifically blended to withstand inhuman strength."

Riku's eyes widened. "You're a… hunter?"

"Bingo," Sora quipped. "Well, I also supply the supernatural spellwork market from time to time for extra cash."

'Idiot!' Riku reprimanded himself harshly. 'Idiot! World's biggest, fat-headed, stupid idiot!'

He had been lured into this trap so easily! Played by a wide-eyed, pretty mask of innocence! Oh, Sora was clever little bitch, Riku had to give him that much, at least. The phenomenally-executed shy virgin performance, the gall and courage it took to let a vampire so close to his neck, the patience that rivaled his own… The hunter was probably even watching _him_ those weeks Riku was watching the brunet, eventually coming to the conclusion that Riku was a vampire, and that he was just the vampire's type. All Sora had to do was wait.

"Let me go, you filthy little—"

With surprising strength for such a small human, Sora dug his fingers at each side of Riku's mouth, forcing his jaw to stay open and still.

"Yeah, yeah," the brunet muttered inattentively. "Open wide."

Sora pulled out a pair of pliers—presumably out of his ass because Riku was absolutely certain he hadn't seen the tool lying around anywhere—and yanked out one of his canines.

The silver-haired male howled in pain, bucking and flailing for all his worth. He tugged at his wrists until he felt the wire bite sharply into skin, but even the metal bed frame was unyielding as Sora was.

"You've no idea how much a vampire fang is worth on the witchcraft market," the hunter said amiably as he dropped the bloodied tooth into a small glass.

"Motherfucking bastard!" Riku roared, tasting blood. "Just wait 'til I get my hands on you, bitch! I'm going to—AAGH!" The vampire broke off into another agonized scream as the brunet wrenched out another fang and deposited it into the glass.

"Oh, calm down," Sora said, waving the threats off. "You'll get a new set by dawn."

The vampire snarled, planted his feet on the bed as leverage, and lunged at him. What exactly he thought he could accomplish—fangless and tied up as he was—Riku didn't know; he just knew he wanted to rip the fucker to shreds.

Predictably, like a dog being yanked back on a collar, the vampire was thrown back into the bed by the steadfast strings. The sharp pain slicing into his wrists and forearms was Riku's only consolation. The bed didn't even shudder at his attempt. The brunet must have had it bolted down or something. Just how much forethought did Sora place into this plan?

"You mustn't struggle so hard, Riku," the brunet chastised lightly. He bent over him smirked. "Your pretty skin will be ruined."

"Go to Hell!"

Shrugging off the threat, Sora sat back leisurely and lifted the glass to eye level, examining the two bloodied fangs.

"Hmmm…" the brunet hummed. "Oh, wow. You're old, aren't you? I can tell by the dentition. About two-hundred and seven years, plus or minus a decade?"

Riku simply glared. Though he had to admit Sora was quite correct.

The brunet went on. "Not bad, not bad. These are nice, very well-formed, but the younger fangs pack a better punch in spellwork unless it's an extremely old set. I mean, over five-hundred years old."

His aloof mood deflated slightly, which made Riku feel slightly pleased.

"Well, what about your friend? I bet she's younger than you." The hunter grinned as his casual comment wiped the smirk off the vampire's face. "Oh? She is, isn't she? That's promising."

"Stay away from her," the silver-haired man growled.

Sora threw his head back and filled the room with his pretty laughter. "Ah," he sighed when his laughter subsided. "It's not every day you get to hear a vamp actually voice concern about another living—oh, excuse me—_non-_living thing. Thanks for that, Riku." He tilted his head to the side with a easy-going expression. "All right, I won't go after your friend."

"Well, what do you want to do now, Sora?" Riku asked like he wasn't tied to a bed frame and kept against his will. "We could paint our nails, bake cookies, catch a movie, or you could let me go."

Sora hummed thoughtfully. He took Riku's chin and tilted his head in a few angles appreciatively. "Well, the only thing I really wanted was your fangs and it'd be a waste to kill the rest of you. I might be inclined to release you… eventually," the hunter added slyly.

Sora rolled his hips against the vampire's, his sharp observation skills catching the poorly-concealed flash of lust in Riku's eyes. The brunet grinned. "It's been a while since I've had a man in my bed. Fuck me, Riku."

The vampire sneered. "I think I'd rather chew my own arm off."

Sora jutted his lower lip out into a haughty, disappointed pout. The next thing Riku knew, a hot, skillful hand slipped underneath the waistband of the his undergarments and squeezed. The silver-haired male nearly went rigid with the sharp zing of pleasure. The feeling was good, but Riku wouldn't yield to it. Determined to salvage whatever pride he had left, the silver-haired male snarled.

"Hands off or I'll fillet your skin, human!" the vampire hissed.

Sora met his hostility with a wicked grin. "Keep going. Death threats turn me on," he murmured.

He wrapped his fingers around the flaccid member and gave it a few slow, confident strokes. The hunter's eyes lit up as Riku fidgeted, the vampire's unnecessary breath hitching in his throat. Continuing his ministrations, the brunet raised his free hand, which now held a long knife that he seemed to have materialized out of thin air. With several controlled swipes, Riku favorite shirt was in shreds around him.

"Beautiful," Sora murmured, setting the weapon down and running his other hand over the rippling, stony muscles. His fingers circled one of the vampire's dusty-pink nipples before he bent down and latched on with his mouth. Immediately, he felt the little bud perk and harden under his limber tongue.

"A-ah…"

The brunet's royal-blue eyes flicked up to Riku at the strangled sound, catching the traces of cracks in the vampire's defiance. With a devilish smirk, Sora continued with new vigor. The silver-haired man's body jerked as he strangled back the impulse to moan.

Grinning, Sora released his hand to discard his denim jeans and shirt. As the hunter threw his head back in the moonlight and raised his lithe body up on his knees, Riku was suddenly very acutely aware that Sora had neglected to wear underwear, the little devil!

Catching his eye, Sora wet two fingers thoroughly in his mouth and then slowly—painfully slowly—his hand drifted downward, his thumb dragging along his flushed, tanned skin until it disappeared behind him.

Riku bit his lip hard, trying to keep himself silent and impassive as the hunter leisurely rubbed careful circles over his puckered entrance. The vampire's sharp eyes (which had no problem seeing perfectly in the dim light) eventually fell on Sora's growing, needy member, his enhanced sense of smell gratefully inhaled the brunet's sweet pheromones…

Gods, the cunning bitch was an expert at making him crazy. On the verge of almost begging Sora to hurry up, his complaint was cut short as the brunet pushed his fingers inside. The sweet gasp was so soft, but it seemed to fill the nearly quiet room. Sora arched backwards beautifully, his face in ecstasy. Riku's eyes went wide, drinking in every aspect of the brunet's expression as Sora pumped his wet digits inside of him. The vampire felt hyper-aware of how sweetly the moans poured freely from the hunter's lips, how hot his supple skin was, how desperately he rocked sensually into his fingers. Then, carefully, Sora lowered his hips, just enough so that their rock-hard cocks were a millimeters from each other.

"Not enough…" the hunter murmured in a lusty whisper. "Riku, please…?"

Why was it that even though Sora was the one who was pleading, Riku was the one scrambling to obey? Why was it that this human was so in control of everything? More importantly, why was Riku not bothered by that at all?

A charming, pretty smile curled on Sora's lips as he rolled his weight to the balls of his feet and lifted himself up. He gripped the vampire's shaft and coasted himself down on it. He gasped as the thick member pushed passed the ring of muscle. The flesh was cool, as vampires tended to be, but it wasn't altogether unpleasant.

Meanwhile, the human's hot, tight orifice nearly had Riku reeling. The vampire's hips quivered, eager to thrust wildly into the slick heat until the silver-haired male broke, but Sora held Riku steady as his cock slid deeper into him. Once vampire's pelvis met the brunet's backside, Sora immediately began to move. The hunter mandated the rhythm, keeping it agonizingly slow. Then, once he was comfortable, the brunet rolled his hips in circles, sending powerful waves of pleasure coursing through them both. Sora moaned blissfully as Riku planted his feet on the bed to gain leverage and thrust, skillfully timing his hips to meet the human's.

It was nothing Riku had ever experienced before—alive or dead. They moved faster, more desperately. Sora cried out as Riku's member hit him deeper, harder. In response his greedy inner muscles clamped tighter around the vampire.

As their movements became wilder, the empty sockets where Riku's fangs had been began to throb. He could hear Sora's powerful heart hammering, signaling he was close to release. In fact, the vampire could almost taste it in the air.

The blood… He… he needed it.

"P-please…" Riku whimpered, the inhuman pleasure and his hunger driving him mad. Had the vampire retained any shred of his pride (or sanity for that matter), he would have been mortified at what he had been reduced to. "So-Sora, please—Blood. Thirs...ty."

Sora craned his neck, the moonlight catching his matted cinnamon-brown hair and sweat-gleaming face, making him look gorgeous.

"Maybe next time," the hunter said with a cruel smirk. "If you're good."

What was it about that sadistic comment that threw Riku into his orgasm, he didn't know—at least, at that time, he didn't. All he knew was his climax overcame him like a whip, shattering him into pieces as the world dissolved into white.

* * *

Riku woke up weak and weary. With the combination of insufficient meals and his recent exertion, he could barely move. He did realize that at some point his arms had been cut free, though with the lack of blood (and consequentially energy) he still bore the scars. The vampire rolled his head to the side, his peripheral vision catching sight of an old alarm clock indicating it was 9:07 AM. Startled, Riku managed to sit up halfway before fatigue and pain forced him back onto the bed.

"Relax," Sora said, dressed in a simple set of cotton pajamas, as he walked calmly into the bedroom. "The curtains are closed. You won't be burning up in here, Riku. I'd rather avoid having to explain your ashes to the landlady."

Riku snarled. "I'll kill you for what you've done to me!"

"Wow, someone totally woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," the brunet said, more amused than anything as he walked towards him.

Immediately, the vampire tensed. Riku dug his palms into the bed, trying to push himself up but he was too weak. All he managed to do was maneuver his body into a half-sitting, slumped position. To the silver haired male's complete surprise, Sora sat next to him and offered his arm.

"You should eat," the brunet said. "It's customary for owners to feed their pets," Sora added with a grin.

The hunter's absolute arrogance was so mind-boggling, Riku saw red. The silver-haired male opened his mouth to make a biting comment, but Sora cut him off by placing his wrist right under the vampire's nose. Riku picked up the intoxicating scent of blood underneath the sun-kissed skin. He couldn't resist.

Sora, who was no stranger to vampire bites, hardly flinched when the vampire's new set of fangs sank into his wrist. The hunter felt Riku's limber tongue lapping at his skin and the gentle sucking motion of his mouth as he ushered blood down his throat. Once Sora felt that the vampire had received a sufficient amount of sustenance, the brunet dug his thumb and forefinger into each side of Riku's jaw.

"Enough," Sora said, prying the vampire's mouth from his wrist.

Riku reluctantly complied as he licked his lips, catching a few stray drops of blood. Already he felt strength returning to his tired limbs. Then, suddenly, Riku's hands snapped to Sora's throat. The brunet didn't look surprised, in fact, he didn't even look _miffed_.

Their eyes locked onto each other. Neither the vampire nor the brunet moved, save for Sora's calm, rhythmic breathing. Then, at last, Riku wrenched himself away. With movements a normal human wouldn't have seen, the silver-haired male snatched up the blanket from the bed, wrapped it around himself, threw the hunter's door open and left.

Sora smiled in amusement. Dusting himself off and cracking his neck to the left a bit, the brunet hopped into bed. He rolled onto his left side (his preferred position of sleeping) and sighed contently.

Riku would be back soon enough.

* * *

One week later, at around 6:30 PM, Sora was woken up by the shrill ringtone of his phone. Yawning, the brunet stumbled out of bedroom and into the kitchen. He found his dingy phone on the counter and squinted at the caller ID on the sharp LED screen. The brunet flipped the device open a moment later.

"Hey Cid, how's it going?" he mumbled, scratching his abdomen idly.

"_Sora! Got some intel for you, brat!"_ Cid, his usual informant, announced. _"Some poor fucker shot himself in the head over in Wonderland."_

The hunter rubbed his eye. "…And?" he prompted, hoping there was more to the case than that.

"_He used a shotgun. Three times."_

"Eh?" Sora was more preoccupied with pondering what to eat for dinner. He was quite sure he still had some leftover pizza.

"_Jesus fucking Mary and Joseph, boy!"_ The brunet couldn't help but smile at the blasphemous slew of profanity. _"The goddamned man motherfucking shot himself in the head three times with a twenty-one gage shotgun! Get your scrawny ass over there and check it out, numbnuts!"_

"Right. I'll be there," Sora managed around a yawn. More than likely the cause was a demon, which would be a promising challenge. And demon blood was always sold for a pretty price on the market.

Sora snapped his phone shut and looked over his shoulder. "Want some pizza?" the brunet asked.

Riku stiffened slightly and didn't answer. He had no doubt that the brunet had detected his presence the moment he intruded the apartment.

Completely at ease with showing his back to a vampire, Sora waltzed over to his fridge and helped himself.

"Well, what are you doing here?" the hunter questioned, deeming the pizza still edible after a quick sniff. Sora took a big bite out of his dinner as he glanced at Riku, who continued to remain silent.

"You're much paler than usual," the brunet stated. "You haven't been feeding." It wasn't a question. It was an observation; a comment.

When Riku finally did speak, it came as a mumble. "…bland."

"Eh?"

"Everything tastes bland," the vampire repeated. "Even the blood from sources I usually enjoy seems unsavory. All I keep thinking of is…"

Sora chewed dutifully on his mouthful of food as he waited for Riku to continue. He watched the expressions on the vampire's face with curiosity.

"…is you."

What was interesting was that the silver-haired male didn't say "your blood." The hunter set his food aside and glanced at the vampire.

"Come here," he said.

Much to Sora's delight, the vampire obeyed without question. The hunter gripped the collar of Riku shirt and tugged him down onto his knees, exhilarated that the silver-haired male gave no protest.

"You like it when I dominate you," Sora stated.

Riku averted his gaze. The brunet backhanded him with his free hand.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, vamp," he ordered.

Sora bit back the impulse to laugh at the sight of the vampire's flabbergasted face, with his beautiful, sharp turquoise eyes wide and his snarky mouth slack. But Riku lifted his gaze to him as commanded.

The brunet grinned. "Good boy."

Gods, Riku nearly _shuddered_ with pleasure. All right, maybe he really did like being subjugated. Or maybe it was just Sora he liked; Sora and his unruly mouth, Sora and his bittersweet, sensual cruelty, Sora and his boundless cockiness that seemed to roll off him in waves.

"Well…" the hunter continued airily, "…I've got a case in another town, but I suppose I can spare one hour." His smile quirked up at one corner. "Maybe two, if you're good," he added.

* * *

_**Kreyana**_** requested for a Sora/Riku vampfic. She was kind enough to give me free reign over the fic. :)**

**Okay, so I support the lore in which the vampire sucks your blood and then gives you the your-blood-vampire-mix –blood in order to turn a human into a vampire. So thus: Sora isn't going to turn into a vampire. **

**I originally was going to make Sora one of those vampires that feed on other vampires (the anime, **_**Trinity Blood,**_** uses the term "crusnik," but I don't think there's an actual term) but I actually liked the concept of a human dominating a vampire a lot more. **

**- See you next chapter!  
**

**_|Corrosive Moon|_  
**


End file.
